Mies
by Weruca
Summary: ”Kuka se on tällä kertaa?” Cissyn ääni kaikui Malfoyden kartanon käytävällä. Bellatrix kohtasi sisarensa syyttävän katseen – taas. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi pois. Bellatrix/Rufus, One-Shot.


**Mies**  
_Julkaistu alunperin FinFanFunissa elokuussa 2007._

**Kirjoitti:** Weruca**  
Betasi:** Lizlego**  
Ikäraja: **K+**  
Paritus:** Bellatrix Lestrange/Rufus Scrimgeour**  
Disclaimer:** En omista hahmoja ja sitä rataa.

**A/N:** Alunperin sain Gwynethilta sain haasteen kirjoittaa Bella/Rufusta, mutta koska tämä ficci ei täytä mitenkään sen haasteen kriteereitä niin en viitsi laittaa sitä edes esille. Kuten varmasti näette, tämä on yksi niistä teksteistä, joilla osallistun FF100-haasteeseen. Tässä on teille noin 1000 sanan pituinen luonnostelma Bellasta ja Rufuksesta.

* * *

**I.**

Tupakansavu leijaili hiljalleen kohti häntä hämärässä huoneessa, Bellatrix katseli kuinka savukiemura liikkui hitaasti venytellen tunkkaisen ilman halki. Rodolphus ei koskaan polttanut seksin jälkeen. Hän käänsi katseensa hetkeksi takaisin tummiin lakanoihin. Kuinka monta kertaa hän oli maannut aivan samoilla lakanoilla? Hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että niitä ei ollut vaihdettu moneen kuukauteen. Mutta miksipä kukaan olisi vaivautunut. Tässä tilanteessa ei ollut mitään juhlallista, hienoa, kaunista tai pyhää. Kyseessä oli vain yksi niistä epätoivoisista keinoista, joiden avulla hän oli sodan aikana etsinyt tunnetta. Kyseessä oli hänen tuhoon tuomittu ristiretkensä tarkoituksen löytämiseksi. Tai ehkä hän yritti epätoivoisesti kerätä itselleen valtaa, keinolla millä hyvänsä. Bellatrix pudisti päätään pienesti ja naurahti hiljaa.

"Mikä sinusta on noin huvittavaa?" Kuului melkeinpä tyly kysymys hänen selkänsä takaa. Bellatrix mietti hetken, oliko mies todella pyytänyt vastausta kysymykseensä vai oliko tämän tarkoituksena vain rikkoa se pysähtynyt hiljaisuus, johon he olivat vaipuneet. Hän laskeutui makaamaan selälleen sängylle, hän vältti katsomasta seuralaisensa kasvoja. Sen sijaan hän tuijotti ikkunaa, jonka verhojen välistä näkyi öinen taivas. "Lestrange, minä kysyin sinulta kysymyksen ja oletan sinun vastaavan siihen."

Bellatrix kääntyi kyljelleen ja kohtasi nyt pelottomasti Rufus Scrimgeourin silmät. Vaalea mies oli aina muistuttanut häntä hieman Fenrirista. Näissä piili samaa eläimellisyyttä. Mutta siinä missä Fenrir oli kapinen rakki, oli Rufuksen olemus täynnä sellaista voimaa ja majesteettisuutta, että hetkittäin Bellatrix itsekin epäili kohdanneensa vertaisensa. "Minä," hän sanoi ja Scrimgeour kohotti kulmiaan. Bellatrix nousi nojaamaan toisen kätensä varaan sängylle kurottautuen samalla hieman lähemmäksi miestä. "Ja sinä." Hän lopetti lauseensa. Naisen kasvoille nousi pieni virne, kun hän jatkoi. "Kieltämättä se, kuinka tarkkaan sinä yrität pitää huolta siitä, että kutsut minua mieheni nimellä," Rufuksen kasvoilla vilahti jotain, mitä Bellatrix ei ehtinyt lukea. Hän nousi polvilleen ja liukui miehen syliin.

"Mutta minä olen kuullut oman nimeni," hän kuiskasi miehen korvan juuressa samalla kun juoksutti kättään pitkin Scrimgeourin rintaa. Miehen iho oli edelleen kostea siitä hiestä, joka oli virrannut pitkin tämän lihaksikasta vartaloa vain hieman aikaisemmin. "Bellatrix," hän sanoi hengittäessään raskaasti. "Minä tiedän mitä sinä todella haluat." Äkkiä, mies tarttui hänen vasempaan käsivarteensa ja lukitsi Bellatrixin silmät omiinsa. Tuijottaessaan leijonan silmiin, hän ajatteli hetken, mutta vain hetken, ajan kääntää katseensa pois tämän silmistä. Sitä ei kuitenkaan koskaan olisi tullut tapahtumaan, sillä Bellatrix ei ollut heistä kahdesta heikompi. Scrimgeour puristi hänen rannettaan yhä voimakkaammin, hän tiesi hyvin mitä mies toivoi näkevänsä hänen silmistään. Edes ripauksen pelkoa tai kunnioitusta.

Hetken kuluttua tämä hellitti otettaan ja antoi sormiensa liikkua alemmaksi hänen kädellään. Ne tunnustelivat hyväillen melkein näkymättömän arpikudoksen muodostamaa kuviota. "Ja sinua vastaan ei vieläkään ole todisteita," mies sanoi hiljaa. Bellatrix ei vastannut, sillä he molemmat tiesivät hänen olevan aivan liian huolellinen. Yhdelläkään ministeriön työntekijällä ei ollut mitään millä todistaa, että Bellatrix olisi seurannut Pimeyden Lordia. Kaikki sen varmaankin tiesivät, mutta hän peitti jälkensä hyvin. Silti he molemmat tiesivät myös sen, että yksi muisto Scrimgeourin päästä, yksi matka ajatuseulalla riittäisi Kyyrylle. "Koska ei ole mitään todistettavaa," Bellatrix totesi tyhjästi. Hän kielsi vain, koska hänen kuului kieltää. Scrimgeour äännähti turhautuneesti. Hän ei tiennyt oliko mies odottanut muunlaista vastausta. Mies kaatoi hänet alleen ja pian kaikki ajatukset mestarista, sodasta ja Rodolphuksesta katosivat hänen päästään.

**II.  
**  
"Kuka se on tällä kertaa?" Cissyn ääni kaikui Malfoyden kartanon käytävällä. Bellatrix kohtasi sisarensa syyttävän katseen – taas. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi pois.

"Uskoa minua, on parempi, että sinä et tiedä."

"Tietääkö Rodolphus." Bellatrix käänsi katseensa maahan. "Bella, Rodolphus rakastaa sinua! Hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa sinun vuoksesi. Hän tukee sinua, kuuntelee sinua ja välittää sinusta! Eikö se ole riittävästi?" Cissyn syytöksiin sekoittui tämän oma katkeruus, kyllä Bellatrix sen tiesi. Hän tiesi, että vaikka Cissy oli saanut Luciuksen, eivät asiat olleet menneet niin kuin hänen sisarensa oli kuvitellut. "Rodolphus on hyvä mies ja sinä kohtelet häntä kuin kotitonttua," Narcissan ääni värisi ja lauseen loppu kuului kuin maan alta.

Maalaukset kartanon seinillä kuuntelivat keskustelua varsin kiinnostuneina. Ne tiesivät kaikki ne salaisuudet, jotka kartano kätki sisälleen ja vielä enemmänkin. Mutta koska niihin ikuistetut henkilöt olivat olleet aivan samanlaisia - onnettomien avioliittojen uhreja, levottomia sieluja, vankeja omissa elämissään – eivät taulut koskaan puhuneet. Ja nyt Bellatrix tuijotti niitä, kuin etsien apua aikaisimpien sukupolvien virheistä. Mutta hän tiesi, että ei löytäisi ratkaisua.

"Rodolphus rakastaa minua," hän sanoi ja oli hetken hiljaa. Bellatrix käänsi päätään ja kohtasi hetkeksi sisarensa kyynelien valtaamat silmät. "Ja minä rakastan Rodolphusta."

**III.**

Bellatrix seisoi taikaministerin toimistossa. Kuka olisi uskonut, että Scrimgeour olisi jonain päivänä istunut täällä, pyörittämässä koko velhoyhteiskuntaa. Kun hän tuijotti työpöydän ääressä istuvan miehen silmiin, vanhat aaveet palasivat hänen mieleensä. Hän tunsi kuinka Scrimgeourin kädet liikkuivat pitkin hänen reisiään. Hän tunsi ja muisti kaiken, aivan kuin viimeiset seitsemäntoista vuotta olisivat kadonneet johonkin.

"Sinä olet menestynyt varsin hyvin," hän sanoi samalla kun juoksutti kättään työpöydän pintaa pitkin. Scrimgeour nosti katseensa vain hetkeksi papereistaan ja käänsi sen takaisin vastatessaan. "Viisitoista vuotta Azkabanissa, olisi luullut, että sinä olisit paljon pahemmassa kunnossa." Bellatrix värähti kun Azkaban mainittiin.

"Scrimgeour, etkö sinä pelkää, että minä tapan sinut?"

"Miksi pelkäisin? Sinä pystyt tekemään paljon pahempaakin." Bellatrix naurahti kuivalle vastaukselle. Hänen kätensä pysähtyi ja hänen katseensa porautui Scrimgeouriin. Mies ei katsonut häneen kun jatkoi. "Jos sinä olisit halunnut tappaa minut, sinulla olisi ollut useita mahdollisuuksia," puhuessaan Scrimgeour vei kätensä hetkeksi johonkin työpöydän alle ja Bellatrix tiesi miehen tarkastavan, että tämän taikasauva oli varmasti paikoillaan.

"Entä jos minun mestarini on vasta nyt pyytänyt sitä minulta," Bellatrix piti tauon. "Ehkäpä pimeyden lordi on päättänyt antaa kaikkein uskollisimmalle palvelijalleen kunnian lopettaa Taikaministerin elämä," Scrimgeour käänsi silmänsä häneen ja lukitsi Bellatrixin jälleen kerran kuninkaalliseen tuijotukseensa. "Sinä olet ainoa asia, joka seisoo pimeyden Lordin ja Ministeriön täydellisen hallinnan välissä." Hän sanoi lopulta hiljaa.

"Sinä puhut Voldemortista nykyään aivan kuin rakastajasta, kerrohan Lestrange, onko siitä impotentista ukosta mihinkään?" Scrimgeour kysyi yhtä huolettomasti kuin olisi puhunut säästä. "Idiootti," Bellatrix sihahti. "Sinä et tiedä mistään mitään!" Hän kuuli oman äänensä kohoavan. "Minä odotin Azkabanissa viisitoista vuotta. Minä odotin ja jossain vaiheessa ainoa asia, joka piti minut edes jotenkin järjissäni, oli ajatus siitä, että ei yksi lapsi olisi mitenkään voinut tuhota pimeyden lordia, historian vahvinta velhoa. Minä odotin viisitoista vuotta ja juuri kun olin menettänyt uskoni, hän tuli. Hän vapautti minut siitä helvetistä!"

Bellatirxin purkauksen aikana Scrimgeour oli ehtinyt kiertää pöytänsä ja mies seisoi nyt vain muutaman sentin päästä hänestä. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja tuijotti miehen kellertäviin silmiin raivon sekaisin tuntein. Hän oli tullut tänne aikeenaan varoittaa Scrimgeouria, mutta epäilemättä mies tiesi jo olevansa sodan seuraava uhri. He molemmat tiesivät, että tulisivat luultavasti menettämään henkensä tällä kertaa. "Voldemort odotti viisitoista vuotta sitä, että vapautti sinut," Scrimgeour sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta minä olen odottanut seitsemäntoista vuotta," miehen huulet koskettivat aavistuksen verran hänen korvanlehteään kun tämä puhui. "Bellatrix."

Kun Rufus viimeisen kerran kaatoi hänet vasten työpöytäänsä, Bellatrix katui hetken aikaa kaikkea. Rodolphusta, pimeyden lordia ja kaikkia niitä uhrauksia, jotka hän oli tehnyt. Kunnes kaikki muu kuin Rufus katosivat hänen ajatuksistaan.


End file.
